


Howlin' for it

by Bloodpatternblue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma Briefs + Vegeta, Bulma and Vegeta - Freeform, Bulma and Vegeta AU, DBZ Alternate universe, DBZ Western, F/M, Western, vegbul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: "I won a ton of gold and silver, please you have to help me find my sister! I'll pay you" she pleaded tightening her grip on my shirt. "That dog won't hunt lass, I have my own problems to deal with" I said softly.Set in the wild west. Can Bulma convince the loner cowboy Vegeta to help her find her missing sister?Yes another AU!





	1. Prologue

**A/N: It is set in the wild west, some of the slang in this is from the wild west which I have done a tiny bit of research on. If it seems weird, let me know, I'm not entirely sure on it... just testing some new waters.**

Howlin' for it

_Prologue_

My warm fingers wrapped around the lukewarm shot glass, it's contents swishing around like a sweet nectar with my wrist movements. This was the third one I'd had since entering this saloon 25 minutes ago. If I was going to be honest with you I was in here to beat the devil around the stump, I hadn't had a lead on the man I owed a debt too in months. A debt that was to be paid back with blood, to lather his head until I was covered in his blood.

My eyes darted around with each passing second, the air in this saloon was stale but full of energy. It was electrifying. I felt it as soon as I entered, but decided my need for the neck oil was more strong than my need for a peaceful day. Something was about to go down.

 _Maybe I should finish this lotion_ I think to myself before spotting the strangest thing in this watering hole or any other watering hole I'd even been to.

A blue haired beauty sat at a table, drinking, alone.

 _Surely she is someone's left-handed wife, someone's mistress_ I think to myself.

No respectable man would bring a girl like that to a groggery like this. A second more committed glace saw a dark green ankle length skirt, a dusty white blouse tucked in with a brown leather vest concealing a holster. She had long blue hair, although it was tied up into a bun, she wore it like this to not attract as much attention to herself. It wasn't working, and was that another holster? A smirk washed over my face.

There is only one reason a women like that was in a saloon like this. She is looking for someone, and she is screaming it to this whole place without even making a sound. She was going to get now where in this place.

Just as my thoughts lingered to the blue haired girls intentions I hear a glass smash to my left, the tension in the air had finally snapped and a fight had broken out. The time for cooling my heels in this place was over. Now, how to get out of here by the skin of my teeth?

My eyes were taken back to the blue haired lass in the corner, she had he hand on her hip where I spotted her holster. She was ready to pull out her black-eyed Susan at a moment's notice. The smirk came over me again, It was then I decided, to grab the lass and to turn high tail and run.

* * *

  


Eating the flap-jacks 3 at a time I had almost reached my fill. Looking to the plate beside me I saw a few bite marks out of an otherwise complete breakfast.

 _Guess she wasn't hungry?_ I sighed inwardly.

What a waste of coin this one had turned out to be. She sat there with a look of utter disgust, why had she let me lead her out of that place? She obviously didn't have much experience in any matter of bar fight. She would have left with any one if they had said a kind to word to her in that moment. The way her mouth formed a scowl, it told me she thought she had made a mistake.

"Thank you for helping back there, I'm afraid I don't have any money to pay you back for the food" The young girl said.

I was surprised to hear her speak let alone get a thanks out of her.

"If I expected any coin back from you lassy I wouldn't have bought the food." I said blankly at her.

If I made no sudden movements I might not chase her away. The less I said the better, wasn't that how I always worked regardless?

What was it about her that has me so intrigued? There was something about her that drew me like a moth to a flame, she was incredibly vulnerable out here on the skirts of society but she was still tough. You could see the fire still in her eyes.

With a stern look from me she started to eat. Seems I attracted her by some means too, otherwise she would have left my company hours ago.

* * *

  


A fierce look burnt through me, he was a stern, fearless lone star, I could tell. This man didn't usually enjoy company, he would usually have none at all. Why had he saved me from that saloon brawl? I surely would have been a target had I not have left with him when I did. I have my gun, but I have no idea how to aim and shoot. Surely it wasn't as hard as all that?

I sighed and decided to eat the slap-jacks in front of me.

 _It may be the last meal for a while_ I decided.

I tried to catch a glimpse of the man beside me in my peripheral vision. He was a hard looking jackaroo, he had slick black hair that stood up like a flame. His strong jaw held a mouth that hardly did anything but scowl. His eyes seemed fierce but she saw sorrow buried in them. The way they dropped sometimes like he was slightly letting his guard down. Something deep inside he couldn't control made him almost look, sad.

 _What kind of man was he?_ I wondered as the food started to fill my belly.

It had been days since I had eaten a meal like this. My stomach was rumbling like a wild horse's galloping legs. My mind wondered over my situation as my body consumed the precious energy. It had been months now on my own. I had stolen what money I could from my sunday man. That would be for those of you who don't know, my pimp August. He ran a hookshop, I had been there since I was 17. My sister and me had been sold to him by our no-good lushington father. He was too busy always worrying about getting his next bottle of joy juice to take care of two young girls.

So I became a nanny, a kind way of saying a prostitute. My sister and me hadn't been at the nanny shop long when one day a drifter waltz his way in, he was no nancy boy like the rest of them. He was dark, mysterious and from what I could see down right evil! I was afraid of him. My sister on the other hand, saw something I didn't, or didn't see what I did, either way she flocked to him and spent the night with him.

That was the last I ever saw her, August was as mad as an old wet hen. He thought we had planned her escape and punished me for it. He eventually realised I had nothing to do with it but was still steaming over losing one of his prettiest nannies. I knew the truth though, she hadn't gone willingly, I know it. Her necklace our mother gave her before she died, it was still hanging on her bed post. She never, ever went anywhere without, no she didn't leave of her own free will.

I raised my hand up to my neck and played with the small silver pendant of a cross. I was checking it was still there, I couldn't ever lose this too.

I had to find my sister.

The man, the one who snatched my sister. I have a very special lead plumb for him. The man's name, the one he went by anyway was Jack. I knew this was a cover however. I had been tracing 'Jack's' movements since I escaped the nanny house. I was chasing a ghost while my ex flesh-peddler was closing in on my heels.

 _What am I going to do?_ A closed my eyes and held the necklace tight.

I heard movement beside me. The man had stood up, his plate cleared off all food, his whiskey was drained. He was staring at me, that stare struck me like lightning. He certainly was handsome in a rugged kind of way. We stood here, staring at each other. No one wanted to make the first move, I was reluctant more so than him. What did I owe him?

"See ya kid" He said as he turned and began walking out the door.

"Wait!" I yelled jumping up before I could stop myself.

Did I really just reach out for him? What is wrong with me? I don't need this stranger, so why am I feeling like I can't let him go. He turned his head to the side.

"If you're going to be packing make sure you know how to use that lead pusher. When you find the one that bullet is for, make sure you have made your jack" The man said smirking.

He was giving me advice about aiming true? Am I that obvious? How was I going to get my sister back when a complete stranger knew I was an unskilled kid.

"Sir, what is your name?" I asked so I may be able to find him again.

I had a feeling that before this was all over that I would need his help again.

"Vegeta" He said nodding and walked out of the grub house.

"My names Bulma!" I shouted after him unsure if he had heard me or not I sunk back into my seat.

 

* * *

 

I watched the sun light move from the roof, down the wall and eventually hit the dirty, faded and broken floor boards. Without any leads I was stuck in this half way town to hell. As I was trying to figure out what path life was trying to led me on my mind keep skipping back to that kid, the blue haired girl.

I rubbed my chin in thought. Was this what I was meant to be doing? Helping her? What could I do for her? She seemed all kinds of messed up. She was definitely on the run from something, that much was clear.

I only travel with my stead and war bag. I couldn't possible take a girl along with me, no she couldn't come where I was going. I was on the road to hell. I couldn't bring her down with me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe I should sleep on it. I might finally see the writing on the wall after a good sleep. Just as I started to convince my mind to slow down a knock came at my door.

Strange.

I slowly got up as my boots hit the floor. It truly was disgusting in here. As my hand rested on the door knob I got a horrible sense of dread flooding my senses. I had been waiting for my answer about my next move, it was on the other side of this door. I had a knack for knowing these kinds of things now before they happened. I had been in this situation too many times not to. I breathed deep as I opened the door.

I was met with big blue eyes, full of tears. Her timbers were shaking like a cat on a tin roof. The girl from this morning. I knew she was to be a part of this. My heart sunk at the thought. I really wanted to spare her from this. It seemed life had other plans.

"I can't... I can't believe I won! You have to help me, I'll pay you!" She blurted out grabbing my shirt and pulling at it excitedly.

"Are you drunk to the gunwales, sage hen?" I blurted out surprised by her sudden close proximity.

I could smell the bath oils she had used that morning she was that close. This made me uncomfortable, I began thinking about her milky white skin in a bath as the lingering smell from her skin hit my nostrils.

"I won a ton of gold and silver, please you have to help me find my sister! I'll pay you" she pleaded tightening her grip on my shirt.

I grabbed her hands and pushed them free of my shirt. Her eyes were full of desperation.

"That dog won't hunt lass, I have my own problems to deal with" I said softly.

"Please! Take my tippery, with your help it won't take us long at all! Then you can go back to your own life!" She pleaded again fresh tears staining her porcelain skin.

 _Ah, a missing sister_ I thought as I began rubbing my temple.

"Look here, I don't have..." I began.

She was up in my face again before I could finish my sentence.

"We have to find Jack! Please you have to help!" She shouted.

_Jack?!_

I grabbed her hands and brought my face close to her face.

"What did you just say?!" I demanded growling despite myself.

"I have to find, Ja..Jack" She whimpered and tried to retreat backwards as my intense stare began to scare her.

"Get in and close the door!" I ordered pulling at her scrawny arms.

 

* * *

 

I needed no help getting up and into my rig. I had won the money in a horseback lassoing contest. I was a natural on horseback. Before my mother passed away we had lived on a property. I had been taught at a young age to catch wild horses and to break them in. I won hands down, and earned myself a considerable purse for it. This was how I was able to hire the lone star, Vegeta to help me in my quest to find my sister.

He had grilled me all I knew about Jack. Only meeting the curly wolf for 10 minutes I had little information to give him. When I questioned him about why he was so interested he was strangely quiet. Telling me to mind my own business If I wanted him to help me.

So here we are, on the road. Neither of us knew where to begin looking but Vegeta insisted we would find no more information in town. So we head out on the road after picking up some more supplies. Vegeta had come into town with barely anything. He slept on the dead cold ground next to his horse. I on the other hand didn't like the sound of that idea. So off we set full of supplies and with a new horse.

She was an amazing mare. With a beautiful caramel coat, she had been a local man's horse. He had broken his leg and was trying to sell her quickly so he could pay for the medical bill. She had a good temperament. An ease to ride, we were instantly kindred spirits.

I looked ahead to the dead and brutal desert in front of me, I finally felt I was making progress in my search.

"Hold on Georgia" I whispered to myself.

  


 


	2. Two hands

  
Howlin' for it

_Two hands_

A story always needs a good and a bad guy, I was in no way a good guy or gal, for that matter.. I am more the lass who needs saving. I was still trying to figure out what category Vegeta feel into. Ever since the first moment we had met, he had helped me. The saloon fight, a free meal, agreeing to help me find my sister, which to be fair I paid him to do. Now he was going one step further, he was teaching me to fire my weapon. Although I had lived on property, I had always despised guns. I had no need for them back then, now it was essential that I learnt to shoot my Colt Peacemaker. Vegeta was teaching me to aim that hot, sweltering day between towns.

"If you can shoot with two hands do so without hesitation. You may need to shoot with one hand in a situation where you have little time to react. Those few seconds needed to bring up a second hand may mean the difference between life and cashing it in. So you will have to learn aim with one hand, start off with two hands for now" Vegeta said behind me as he loaded his Winchester rifle.

"Two hands" I nodded as I raised my revolver up to eye level with both hands.

A can was positioned on a fence 33 feet from where I stood, my feet at a hip-wide stance. The wind was blowing my hair softly around my face. It wasn't strong enough to make a big impact of my aim, Vegeta had told me. I breathed in slowly, focusing my eyes on the can's centre. This was certainly a big nut for me to crack. I could aim and rope-in any manner of cattle stock or wild horse. But give me a lead pusher and my knowledge was less than zero.

I fired the gun, the sound was the loudest thing I had ever heard, the jolt of the gun scared my nerves so I couldn't even focus to see if I had hit the target or not. I would have to get use to this shooting business lickety split!

Vegeta made a huff behind me. I had completely missed the can, there it stood on that fence just in spite of me. I sighed and aimed again. This time I clenched more, determined to shoot that can to hell and back. I heard the sound of Vegeta's boots crunch in the dirt as he stepped up behind me. I felt his strong arms wrap around my own as he pushed his hard body up against my back. He felt like a strong horse that pulsed between your legs on a hard ride. I could feel every muscle in his body move with my own. It was like I fit straight into him like a well made horse shoe. So I let him take control of my arms and my body. He aimed my Peacemaker at the first can. His finger slipped into the trigger over my own.

Boom!

The can exploded off the gate, he aimed for the second can.

Boom!

Again the can disappeared in a smoke of metal and gun powder. The third can came into her view.

Boom!

A deep centre shot had struck it from the fence as the can blasted. He aimed for the forth.

"I'm going to let your arms go the moment you pull the trigger, keep your eyes on your target and never close your eyes. The bullet will follow your line of sight if you keep it true" Vegeta whispered in my ear.

His hot breath made me shiver, his husky voice sounded like a strong brandy filling my body with warmth. He aimed the gun for the centre of the fourth can. I breathed in deep, keeping my eyes on the can just like he had said. I put pressure on the trigger and Vegeta removed his support from my arms and I shot.

Boom!

The can went flying, it wasn't a clean shot like the lone stars had been. But I hit that son of a bitch all the same!

* * *

As the sun settled on the mountains in the west we reached our destination. I could tell the young lass was sore from the hard ride, she was well ridden for a woman. But she was more adept at riding for pleasure or roping stock. She hadn't ridden like this, Vegeta baked his stead almost on a daily basis. The lass would just have to get use to it and learn to keep up.

Vegeta had known the big sugar of the ranch for many years. They would find safe, quite refuge here. Their horses could rest and Vegeta could acquire more information about Jack here. The owner of the ranch, Bardock had two sons, who in turn had sons of their own that were almost reaching adult hood now. They all took care of the 500, 000 acre cattle ranch.

The Son Bro's Ranch was the biggest of it's kind in the whole state. They pushed through over 85 000 cattle head over the past year. A new record Vegeta had heard. Cattle was big business. The eldest son had just come back from helping the moving of the largest ranch in world over in Australia, the Anna Creek station coming in at 6 000 000 acres. He shared with the them the tricks of the wild west and he brought back some of the Australian's ways to the Son Bro's Ranch. They were global now. The young lass found all of this fascinating and kept trying to get me to spill more information about it. To be honest, I couldn't give two hoots about cattle. I just wanted to know all I could about Jack. I owed him a debt, one to be paid for in blood.

His blood.

As we rode into the gates of the homestead three men came out of the building to meet us. I had sent word ahead to warn them of our arrival. I had never had a problem with the Son's, I had been through the mill for them in a many dry winters and wet ones too. They welcomed this lone star each and every time I needed a place to rest my sore and tired limbs. They left me well enough alone until it was time for me to leave again.

"Vegeta, this is unexpected. It has been years" Bardock said as we began dismounted their stead's.

The youngest brother Kakarot, who went by the nickname Goku made tracks over to the young lass. He looked up at her with his usual goofy grin. Helping her down off the horse he began conversing with her. I paid no attention as Bardock asked Radditz, the elder brother to take care of our horses. Bardock nodded to me as I followed him into the homestead for a well earned meal.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the loss Vegeta, when we heard..." Kakarot started.

I growled at him and waved my hand at him. I had no desire to talk about that now. Especially with the lass listening. It would, complicate things. Besides I hated to talk about the past, it was better left there. Bardock cleared his voice and stood up to refill my mug with joy juice. It helped relax my jolting muscles. I felt like an anxious horse after a terrifying road through a mountain. I just could stop my muscles from jumping about in my skin.

As I sipped the prairie dew I looked over to the young lass' face. It was softly lit by the fire, which danced across her soft features. She seemed more comfortable here amongst the Sons. They always did have that effect on people.

"Well, there has been little information on this Jack character. We haven't heard much at all" Radditz said from across the room.

"Should we really be discussing this in front of the women?" Bardock said as he stoked the fire.

I looked over my shoulder as I saw two figures in the doorway to the sitting room. One was older than the other. One had black hair which was tied up and a bonnet was covering it. She looked very traditional in her dress, her features were small except her eyes which twinkled against the fires light. The other had long dark purple hair with tight ringlets that were almost out of control. She seemed a little more relaxed. They both walked into the room upon being noticed. I sipped my drink again once I realised it was Virginia, Bardock's wife and Chichi, Kakarot's wife.

"Vegeta, it is nice to see you again" Virginia said smiling softly to me.

I simply nodded my head in greeting, Virginia knew me well and didn't mind my awkwardness around such formalities. I in turn was grateful to her as the lady of the house. However tension was building in the room, Chichi, Kakarot's wife was non to pleased at the young lass, Bulma being here.

Women.

"I see Vegeta has dragged a painted cat in our humble abode?" Chichi spat like fire toward the Blue haired female.

I clenched my eyes shut, this is just what I need right now after a week alone with the lass. I needed a hot bath and a comfortable bed is what I needed, not bickering between two hens.

"Chichi!" Virginia screeched beside her.

"Come on now Chichi, Vegeta and..." Kakarot started.

"I don't care who she is, she isn't welcome here!" Chichi said her face turning red from anger.

Well, that explains it. She must have caught Kakarot going to a hookshop. Chichi wasn't wrong in thinking Bulma was a Nanny, well use to be. Her attire certainly wasn't anything like Chichi's, who to be honest looked like a preachers wife.

"Now hold on just a damn dunking minute there Chichi!" Bardock started.

He and Chichi usually locked heads, I enjoyed it like a good neck oil. However, in this case it was completely awkward as hell. I felt I was going to get dragged into this on my bare ass.

"It's ok, I seem to have done this sage hen wrong" Bulma said standing up and looking the younger woman straight in the eyes.

Something struck me deep inside. This lass had fire in her belly, I knew that much the moment I saw her in that salon with a peacemaker on her hip. I was yet to see what this little bird was capable of. If she intended on getting back her sister she needed to pull out all that fire in her belly and breathe fire like a dragon. Taking down Jack was going to take nothing less. I watch the blue haired one clench her fists. She had never wanted to be a nanny, she was sold to the hookshop. Chichi was about to get a tongue lashing, Bulma could expect one back.

Women.

"Why you dirty stinking shake!" Chichi squealed and slapped Bulma.

I felt the rooms tension reach maximum. I looked around to see the reaction of the rest of the bodies in the room. God knows Bulma wasn't going to take this on the cheek, literally.

"Chichi!" Virginia yelled and grabbed her younger daughter in law.

"I guess coming from a broken family makes me vermin to you!" Bulma started to yell.

I watched Chichi almost growled at Bulma.

"You break up families!" Chichi cried out.

There went that tension again, just when I thought my skin couldn't get any more prickly from this heavy air. Damn this was awkwardness.

"I use to be a cattle Kate, just like y'all! After my Mumma died my Pappa was down to the last blanket. He sold My sister and I to a hookshop. I had no choice!" Bulma screamed at the prim and proper Chichi.

I watched Chichi turn white. Had she realised her mistake? I had never seen Chichi back down before, I wondered why she did now. Was it that she knew she was wrong. God I needed another joy juice I noticed licking my lips.

"I...I'm" was all Chichi could muster.

"Don't bother! I don't know you from a bar of soap, you come over here and slap me because of my past" Bulma yelled some more.

Chichi just looked away, Virginia let go of the young girl and stepped forward.

"Give me a damn whiskey!" Bulma demanded.

Bardock poured one and handed it to Bulma, she necked that glass like it was water on a hot summers day. I smirked at her. She was damn interesting this lass. Life was about to turn into a bucket of blood, she would need more of that joy juice before we were done.

* * *

I felt so furious at this stupid sage hen. How could someone, a stranger no less talk to me this way. I looked over to her husband, Kakarot. Who told me to call him Goku. Was he the reason this girl was shooting off her mouth at me. Never mind now. I think it is about time I left this room, I need some space.

I looked over to Vegeta who seemed very uncomfortable. Social situations seemed to make him inadequate at the best of times, he just looked completely disabled now. He looked at me as if to say 'I'll be right there lass'. I picked up my dress and addressed the older of the two women.

"My name is Bulma Ma'am, I'm sorry for any intrusion I have caused" I simply said.

"Oh child, please come..." she led me out of the room.

The younger woman with black hair who just jumped on me like a crazed mule huffed and left the room in the opposite direction. I heard the men in the room sigh with relief and begin their conversation again in a hushed toned. The purpled haired woman holding on to my arm smiled at me as we walked through the old country style house. It looked just like the one I grew up in.

"My name is Virginia, I am the woman of the house on this here ranch, that was Chichi, don't mind her" Virginia said with a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Virginia" I said back completely ignoring any mention of that Chichi woman.

"Now why don't we get you cleaned up and dressed" Virginia said leading me to a cleaning room.

* * *

We were such a long way away from the homestead. Bulma asked me to get us as far away from that house as I could take her. She was beginning to not fit into society, the story sounded familiar.

Why was it that she wanted my company above others? What was it about me that she felt comfortable with? Was it my burning need to find the same man she was seeking, surely she could smell my desperation. That day she came to buy my help, the day I almost refused, she must have seen it in my eyes. She was a smart lass this one, she was attune to me now. She knew how I felt before I felt it. We had only been travelling together for over a week now, we had not grown close as comrades. We only walked the same path together so we began developing the same nature. Or was I just rubbing off on the young, impressionable thing?

It was necessary to become this way, before this was over she would need to turn into something most would be scared of. I was part of the way there, the horrors I have seen, the horrors I have had done to me. You simply can't go along this broken path and not turn into a devil. My hankering for destruction was getting stronger, hers would too before this was all said and done. She would be by my side covered in another man's blood. Yes, I was going to teach her how to become the devils advocate, I needed her for. I wasn't sure how or why, but I needed her on my side of the beaten tracks.

She stood in front of me, dressed in riding pants and a large man's shirt. Ridding boots came up to her middle calf as she took a defensive stance. She had dressed purposely like an old bum. I was teaching the lass how to fight. She would need to wrestle some prats before this would be done. She wasn't always going to be heeled so she needed to learn to use her body as a shield and as a weapon.

With her eyes blazing at me I smirked. All that pent up anger from what Chichi had said was keeping her body from fatigue at the moment, when that dried up she would barely be able to stand. I watched her mouth form a scowl as she waited for me to make a move. I was trying to teach her that you couldn't always wait for the other person to make the move, but all the same you didn't want to be the fool who struck first.

She needed to find the balance as I had. I needed her to be competent in a fight, I would need her help in fights I wasn't able to win alone. They wouldn't expect the lass to know anything, let alone how to bash a skull in. I would have to toughen her up. So there she stood in front of me, dirty, sweaty and growing ever more exhausted in the mid July sun. Sweet Jesus it was hot out here.

As if she sensed my mind wonder only for a second she pounced, going for my right hip she ducked my first blow to her left cheek.

Good.

She swung but missed my mid drift as she jumped back and brought her fists up to her face back into a defensive position.

Good.

I came at her with a jab to her right shoulder blade, she ducked but I clipped her on the right side of her temple.

Not so good.

She dropped her guard and went to grab the spot I had just made contact with. I grabbed her arm and swung her around into a lock. Holding her head with my hands my forearms pushed her arms up above her head and into a strong and painful hold. She started to grunt with annoyance. Wrestling with my grip to break free she began to tire. I felt a last surge of pure hatred seeping from her skin as she screamed to break free. I pushed in tighter and her muscles just gave way. Her legs crumpled beneath her and I released her on the dusty ground.

She hit the ground hard as a cloud of dried soil surrounded her, she grabbed her arms and put her head into her legs. She was cradling herself obviously in some amount of pain. I bent down onto my feet as I came down to her level. Her body was trembling in the hot sun. She had insisted I keep training her, even out here in this unforgiving light. She was strong, she had a rock hard resolve to find her sister. She was willing to go to any lengths to get her back.

I sat there hovering beside her. The sun was almost melting the skin from my back. I had a pair of slacks on, no shoes in case I broke the lass' ribs. With my shirt off I seemed to sweat more, it glistened as it rolled off my body. Bulma had her head down still, I could hear soft sobs coming from her.

In these fleeting moments she was my kind of person, there are not many in the world I can tolerate. Her determination almost matched my own. Maybe I should go a bit easier on her now, she was only a woman. Had she proven herself enough to me? What did she have left to bare to me? She would now surely want to head back to clean up, the young woman inside her was probably begging her to freshen up and have a comfortable sleep back at the homestead. Bulma seemed to need these things, she had insisted on staying in classier places when we both stopped in towns. This was surely the dirtiest I had even seen the lass. Ever. She was inside still a woman, no matter how strong willed she was. I however, am willing to get even dirtier to get what I'm after, I am willing to hurt, to torture and to kill. Did Bulma have a fire inside that intense?

Bulma finally looked back up at me. Tears stained her pretty face, they made muddy tracks down her cheeks as she heaved air hard in and out of her lungs. She was just about broken, the female inside would be begging for a bath. She was just so filthy.

"Come now lass, lets take you back" I said smirking, almost teasing her.

She shot me a look of pure hatred, where did that come from? She hadn't reacted so harshly to my other jibs. She put her hands on the ground almost screaming from pain as she pushed her tired aching body back up to her feet. I watched her in amazement as she stood, wonky like a mule above me. The sun shone brightly behind her head, I couldn't tell if she was smiling or frowning when she finally spoke.

"Get back up and teach me to fight!" She yelled the demand at me.

A smirked washed over me, I just couldn't help myself.

Who was this lass?

 

 


End file.
